


Last man standing.

by SweetGabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, I Tried, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetGabriel/pseuds/SweetGabriel
Summary: Life teaches you one importent lesson.Life ain't fair.





	Last man standing.

'It wasn't meant to end like this' was all he could think about as he stood in the rain. 

"It's NOT FAIR," he screamed to the sky, before he turned his eyes back on the burning funual Pyre, not caring that the tears were rolling down his face, or was it the rain? He didn't know, he didn't know much anymore.

But it was almost exactly as he had said to Dean in the bunker all those years ago. He was going to be the last one left, the one to bury and burn the people he called family, the ones who taught him that the bedst family is the one you make yourself, the one that hurt most loosing.

Just as the last embers were smothered by the rain, he heard a fluttering behind him.

"Go home," he said defeated, "Leave me to my missery," he added.

"You know, they were my family too," the shadow whispered.


End file.
